Am I Really A Monster?
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: I shakily raised my hand and opened the medicine cabinet. I pulled out the scissors and closed the cabinet and opened my mouth as wide as I could. This caused me great pain, but it had to be done. Tears rushed down my cheeks as I raised the scissors. I pulled them from my face, and then, with quick motion and force, I stabbed through my cheek. Creepypasta fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Really A Monster?**

**AN: I own nothing but my ocs and stuff. I hope you enjoy! OH, and please review! It makes me happy! **

**(she's 15)**

**(she can speak, but she doesn't because…well you'll find out later.)**

**Cyan's PoV**

It hurt…it hurt so much. I had taken so much medication, but it still hurt. IT WAS SO BAD. Maybe taking so much meds wasn't a good idea. I looked around my room. It was so dark, wasn't it only 10 am? I was sitting on my bed too, and there was a window right next to it.

I got up and the room jerked to the right. I stumbled and tripped over my shoes. I let out a deep breath, but this caused more pain. I did my best not to move my face. I slowly got up and walked clumsily to the door, as the room kept jerking to the right and left. I opened my door and fell forward, my hand still on the knob. I crawled my way to the bathroom, collapsing only once or twice. A shriek suddenly filled my ears, but I couldn't cover them. I dealt with the shrieking.

I pulled myself up, using the wall as support, and opened the door. I shut it behind me and nearly fell when I reached the sink. I put my hands on either side and looked into the mirror. My brown hair was stuck to my pale skin with sweat. My green eyes were bloodshot to heck.

I shakily raised my hand and opened the medicine cabinet. I pulled out the scissors and looked at them with a…I guess you could say joy. I closed the cabinet and opened my mouth as wide as I could. This caused me great pain, but it had to be done. Tears rushed down my cheeks as I raised the scissors. I pulled them from my face, and then, with quick motion and force, I stabbed through my cheek, it went in halfway and you could see most of the bloodied part inside my mouth now. I made a choking sound and knocked the toothpaste and soap container off the sink. The soap container shattered on the ground. I let the blood drip out of my mouth. I twirled the scissors, tears rushing down my cheeks, and made the hole I had made bigger. I slowly pulled them out and stabbed again, making a smaller hole next to it. I looked into the mirror through blurred eyes and saw straight through the holes and into my bloody mouth. More blood dripped out, mixed with a lot of saliva. I let it drip into the sink. I did the same to my other cheek. I was interrupted while I was cleaning up by my brother's screaming. He was only 7. My eyes widened and I looked at him panicked. I raised the scissors and stabbed him in the neck. I then shrieked. What had I just done!? He fell to the floor and you could hear a gurgling noise. I shakily stabbed him again, in the abdomen. I stabbed him twice more and then his body went still. My mother then rushed into the room and she screamed when seeing me. She then saw my little brother and screamed, falling to her knees "Nooo!NOO!" she held his limp body in her arms "MY BABY! MY BAABYY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?OMIGOD!" I whimpered and started breathing heavily, shaking in anger and sadness now. I raised the scissors and she looked up at me and I stabbed her eye. She shrieked and I panicked. I stabbed her in the throat. Once, twice, three times until she stopped struggling. There was only a slight gurgling sound. I stabbed her neck once again and then she was dead.

I dropped the scissors, standing. I shook violently. I shook my head and put my hands over my wide and panicked eyes and sobbed. I heard sirens in the distance, and soon after, I heard the front door get run through. And I could hear people running through all the rooms downstairs. I uncovered my eyes, tears still rushing, and shakily stood, shivering. I walked to the top of the steps, and saw people downstairs. The shrieking came back and the room jerked to the right. I felling against the railing with a loud 'THUMP' I saw two police officers spot me and then a third came up to me, the other behind him with guns. I stared with wide eyes, shaking like a leaf. Tears still running down my cheeks and stinging my cheek wounds. The man without a gun knelt down beside me and I looked at him. The other two officers rushed to the bloody mess.

His eyes widened "Holy shit!" he raised his hand to inspect my cheek wounds and the shrieks suddenly got louder. I jumped with a loud gasp short scream and crawled back quickly, trying to get away from him. I started hyperventilating and everything grew darker than before. I collapsed on my back and then went to my side to puke. I cried harder and then passed out. I'm guessing…from blood loss.

I later woke up in a hospital.

A mental hospital.

**1 month later (Halloween night now. ;3)**

I sat in the padded room, with a straight jacket on. Mainly because I always tried to reopen my, now healing, holes in my cheeks. The shrieking hasn't happened since maybe, a week ago. I told them about it and they gave me this medication. It makes me feel funny. Sometimes it feels so funny, that I get up and bang my head on the padded walls. It makes the funniness go away for a little, but it always comes back. I have just been tonguing them the past two days. I looked at the door, waiting for someone to check up on me or…I don't know. I think they were going to let me out of solitary confinement today…maybe. Lately, I've been hearing this voice in my head. Telling me to get out before it's too late. I have no idea what that means though.

I continued to look at the door for about 15 minutes before two nurses came in. They both came to me "Alright. You better not mess this chance up, or it's back in this padded room." They helped me up and they led me to a room. A room where other insane people were. Before going in, they put a mask over my mouth to hide my holes. It was something to not freak out the other insane people. They then led me into the room and took off the straight jacket. They left quickly and the door closed with a 'click' meaning it was locked. I looked around and only saw six people. One was completely bald and lying on the couch, twitching. One was in the corner, pressing themselves against the wall and whispering words that I couldn't understand her hair was very messy and knotted. Two were just staring at each other, one was drooling they looked like twins. Another was chewing her fingernails while looking around, paranoid. She was in front of the couch. The last one was just sleeping in the corner opposite of the one with the person pressed to the wall. His hands were bandaged up.

I just sat next to the door, staring at the empty space in front of me. My hands somehow found their way up to my holes, rubbing them through the mask. I stopped and looked at my hands, looking at them. I had not seen them in a while. They curled into fists and I looked up at the other people. I shakily stood and the room started jerking. My eyes widened and I fell back to the ground with a thud. The two people in the corners and the person who had been looking around paranoid, looked at me. I looked at them and the room still jerked. I got up shakily and the room jerked forward. I fell forward and the screaming started. My eyes went even wider and I screamed. It was cut short when the room jerked to the side, causing me to bite my tongue. The paranoid girl's eyes widened and she stood quickly. The shrieking got louder and I stood, slowly. I smiled, against my will, widely and tears ran down my cheeks. I ripped the mask off my mouth. She shrieked and I ran at her, punching her neck and silencing her scream. She fell down and I quickly pounced onto her. I punched her in the neck and continued to do so. I then got up and started stomping her face in. I did this until there was nothing but a bloody mess in place of her head. The screams grew a little quieter. I looked at the man twitching on the couch. I realized he was staring at me in fear. I got on him and snapped his neck. I quickly got up and ran to the twins and slammed their heads into the walls, five six times until they were dead. I looked at the two people left. they were cowering in their corners. The one that was sleeping had woken up. I charged at the one that had been whispering and she fell to the ground. I grabbed her face and slammed her head into the floor until she was dead.

I got up and walked to the girl who had been sleeping and pulled her up gently. She was crying with wide eyes, but she was also laughing. She was nervous and scared. I dragged her to the door and pointed at it. She gulped. She then started picking the lock.

She got it open and was immediately shocked. The screams stopped and I ran through the halls. I ran into a nurse and looked at her with wide eyes. She was about to scream, but I snapped her neck before she could. I looked around and dragged her body into a closet. I stole her clothes and found another mask for me to wear. I then left the closet and ran through the halls again. I found the lobby and killed the three people that happened to be there. I then went out the doors and breathed in deep. Looked around and ran around to the building to the one next to it. It was a lunchroom. I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a random knife (which happed to be small, but very sharp and sturdy.) I exit the building and ran to the gate. I managed to slip through the gaps. I'm a little small for my age. I ran down the road until I reached a town. By now it was dark out. I saw lots of children going around in costumes. Halloween.

I looked around and spotted someone's Halloween bag on the ground. I narrowed my eyes and looked around, then I ran to it and picked it up. I then pretended to be a trick-or-treater. I wanted to kill….I don't know why.

I ran to someone's house. Their lights were off. I opened the door, which was unlocked, and went inside. All the lights were off and I managed to look at the clock. It was 8:30 pm. I walked up the stairs quietly. I opened the door across from the stairs. The bathroom. The room on the left was a bedroom though. I opened the door and saw it was a little boy's room. My eyes widened as it reminded me of my brother. This made me angry. I walked to the bed to see a little boy. I chopped my teeth together and the boy's eyes opened. He looked at me and was about to scream, but I sliced my knife upon his throat, silencing him. I stabbed it into his eyeball and then took out. I then stabbed his neck four times until he died. I got up and walked out of the room. There was one more room, on the right. I opened it and it seemed to be an older boy's room. Around my age, maybe. His light was on. I narrowed my eyes. I saw him, he hadn't noticed me yet. He was on his computer at his desk. I silently approached him and as soon as I was right behind him, he turned and looked at me. His eyes widened and he froze. "fuck." I raised my knife and hit it right through his cheek, making a gash. He screamed and pushed me away from him. I was fast and ran at him after and I jumped on him, knocking him out of his chair. He continued to scream and I stabbed his throat, four times and then his abdomen twice until he was unmoving and dead. I heard sirens and went to his window, opened it, and jumped out. I landed on my side and yelled in pain. I quickly got up and ran away and into the night.

I managed to hide up in a tree, in the park. I was staring at my knife, looking at the nearly dried red liquid. I took off my mask and wiped off my knife. I then used it to reopen my holes. It made me feel so much better. The blood dripped down my chin, falling onto the grass below. I spit out any blood in my mouth. The lights of the park started to go out, and once the last one went out, so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I Really A Monster**

**AN: I own nothing except for my ocs and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy**

**Cyan's PoV**

I woke up and it was still dark out. I narrowed my eyes, and tried to go back to sleep…but couldn't.

So I hopped down from the tree I was in and left the park. I walked from house to house, trying to pick which one to use as somewhere to stay. I picked the white one with a bunch of flowers on the porch.

I opened the door and closed it silently behind me. I searched through all the rooms on the bottom and found that there was no one. I went downstairs, into the basement, and it was also empty. I finally went upstairs. There was two bedrooms. One was a baby's room (girl) and the other room, I still needed to look into. I looked at the little girl sleeping. She was…adorable. I wasn't sure if I could kill her. I left her room quietly, promising myself to come back later, and I went into the other room. It was just an old couple sleeping. I mean, like really old. They both had white hair. All I needed to do was slit their throats and they were dead. I managed to drag their bodies to the basement without waking the baby up. I sighed and sat in a chair in the baby's room. It was just a baby. No different from a child. I've killed two children already. This shouldn't be so hard. I glanced to the little sleeping baby again. She looked like a doll. A fragile, baby, porcelain doll. I don't know how old she was. She already had a full head of hair. Her hair and skin reminded me of snow white.

I smiled faintly. So innocent and unaware of the monsters today. Monsters being people who judge by looks, by names….age. I sighed heavily and felt my holes. I wasn't even that scary…right?

I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wasn't I pretty? My hands felt their way gently over my face. Tracing my eyes…nose…lips. And holes. I didn't look ugly…no…I didn't look scary either (Yes she does. T-T) I smiled at myself, and blood trickled from one of my holes. My smile fell and I looked angrily into my reflection. It wasn't my fault that I cut these holes! I had to…to get rid of the pain! It was what I needed to do! I clenched my teeth together an more trickles of blood came from my holes. I felt tears stinging my eyes now and I smashed the mirror with my hands. It broke and shards went everywhere. I looked at my hands and saw that, thankfully, none of the shards were stuck. There was a long cut on one of my hands though. I quickly found a bandage and fixed it up though. While fixing my hand up, I also found an unused clean mouth mask I also put that on. I went back into the baby's room and went to her little bed. I stared at her sleeping face and she startled me when her eyes fluttered open. The blood drained from my face when I saw her eyes. They were completely black. Except for the pupil, which happened to be white. She looked at me, right into my eyes and giggled. I blinked and saw that she somehow had her all of her teeth. They looked sharp too. I looked at her in curiosity. It was a little strange….I'd never seen a child like this, much less a baby. She smiled up at me with joy in her eyes. Not fear. I smiled from behind my mask. I already liked her. Perhaps I could take care of her…I had taken care of my brother when he was little. Even though I was only eight when he was born. I looked into her eyes and took off my mask. Her look did not falter. She continued smiling at me. I smiled also "H-hello there…" I hadn't spoken in years. So my voice was a little raspy. I cleared my throat. "M-my name's Cyan." She giggled and my cheeks warmed up. She was so adorable!

I carefully picked her up and she had no problem with it. I looked around her room and spotted a bookshelf. I looked closer and saw a file. I set her down on the chair I had been sitting in earlier and walked to the file, opening it. It had her birth certificate. I glanced at her to see her staring at me. I smiled at her and read. "Sophia's your name? That's a beautiful name!" she giggled at me. I continued reading "Wow, you're two? So, then you're a toddler! A very cute one at that!" I accidentally dropped the file and saw another paper. I looked at it with curiosity. I picked it up.

_Subject 209_

_Patients 102 and 94 have finally given birth to the subjects, on the same date as assigned. Only one of the two subjects survived. Subject 208 died within two weeks of birth. Subject 209 shows good results throughout stages 1-5. Subject has not died so far, we are testing the limits of her brain. #209 continues to resist stage six. _

_Patients 102, 94, 23, and 110-114 have all died within #209's stage progress. We might have to cancel Subject 209's stage progress and shut it down if this gets too dangerous._

_Halfway through #209's stage six progression, appearance becomes deformed. Subject is now put on life support._

_Subject is now fully completed stage six. Full growth starts and ends Nov. 1. Age limitation is 10._

_Subject has fully regained strength since stage six. Subject has proven to be immortal and has gained some kind of mind powers. Search into this._

_Subject #209 has escaped. All patients in 209's building are dead. All staff are also dead._

These lines were the only ones visible. The rest of the words were blacked out with marker. I stared only wide eyed. I didn't know what to think of this. I looked at Sophia and then to the paper. I glared and crumpled the paper up and threw it into the garbage. I looked to Sophia and she had a poker face on. I smiled "So, you'll be 10 tomorrow?" she stared at me and then smiled giggling. I smiled and went and knelt down in front of her. I looked into her eyes "You're safe with me…but…I have to warn you. I have killed before. Don't be afraid though." She only giggled. I took that as a 'Alright!' I stood and sighed happily. I put my hand on my head only to feel my greasy hair. I frowned. I haven't been able to shower in weeks…I looked at Sophia. I want to take a bath…but then Sophia will be all alone. I could take her into the bathroom with me…but….that's a little weird. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something.

I ended up having to take her into the room with me.

I sat in the bathtub, having a bubble bath. Sophia kept playing with the bubbles, but I didn't mind. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. It smelled really sweet and nice. It reminded me of strawberry lollipops. I looked at Sophia as she played with the bubbles. It was hard to believe what the paper said. I don't even know how she would be ten tomorrow. Actually, in only half an hour. I rinsed my hair and started washing my body. I noticed that a bruise was starting to form on my side. I sighed. _'Trust her.'_ I froze as I heard a strange women's voice in my head. No…this wasn't the first time I'd heard it. It also told me to get out of the hospital before it was too late. I blinked and looked down to Sophia who was now staring up with me with a slight smile. It was strange how mature she looked there. I smiled also. "I trust you." She giggled and soon went back to playing with the bubbles. I washed myself off and stepped out of the bath, wrapping myself in a towel. I drained the bathtub and looked at Sophia. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get some clothes…would you?" She grabbed my hand and I blinked. She led me out of the bathroom and then pointed up some stairs I hadn't seen before. "Oh…" I picked her up and went up the stairs. I set her down and she walked clumsily over to a box that said 'Clothes'.

I knelt down and opened the box and my eyes widened. Dresses. There were so many beautiful dresses. I went through them, but the third one, I liked the most. I put it on and looked at myself at the dusty mirror in the corner. It was powder blue with little frills on the sleeves and the bottom, which ended a little above my knees. I smiled and put on my mask, which I had brought up with me. I picked up Sophia and went down to the kitchen. I looked at her "Are you hungry?" she nodded. I smiled. She giggled and I looked at her teeth. Hmm…they were pretty sharp. "Do…you like to eat meat…?" strangely her eyes glowed and she nodded, giggling. I opened the fridge door and saw something wrapped in tinfoil and it said 'Sophia'. I picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a raw steak. I felt my eye twitch. I looked to her and she was drooling at it. I got out a plate and placed the meat on it. I got out a knife and was about to cut it up for her, but she reached up on the table and snatched the meat. I watched with wide eyes as she began to devour it like a wild animal. She had it gone within five minutes. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. "Don't eat it that fast next time! You'll get indigestion." She looked up at me with puppy eyes and I sighed. "Bath time for you." Really…..she was covered with steak juice. I picked her up and went to her room and picked out a nice red plaid dress and white stockings, since it was cold out. We were going to be leaving as soon as the sun rose. I looked at the clock 15 minutes until she would grow up.

I quickly bathed her and dried her hair, brushed her hair…stuff like that. I then dressed her. Two minutes left. I picked her up and went to her room. I set her down in the chair.

One minute left.

I picked up the file and grabbed a duffle bag. I put the file into the front pouch.

I looked up at the clock and suddenly the whole room was swallowed in black. Either that or I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a little girl kneeling in front of me. She was wearing white stockings and a red plaid dress. She had pale white skin and black hair that went down to her mid back. She reminded me of snow white, except for her eyes.

Her eyes were completely black except the pupils, which were white. She smiled slightly at me and my eyes widened. I quickly sat up and looked her over "S-sophia?" she nodded gleefully. It seems her clothes grew with her. I smiled at her happily "Wow, you sure grew up fast!" she giggled and helped me up. I picked up the duffel bag "We'll have to leave at sunrise…I sorta…killed someone and they police are after me." She nodded understandably. I looked around the room "Is there any toys you want to bring with?" her eyes widened and she ran to her small bed from when she was only two. She picked up a stuffed purple rabbit. I smiled and nodded "Okay. That's good. Anything else?" she shook her head. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I pretty much threw all of the medical supplies into the bag. Sophia followed me. We both went downstairs and I found a six pack of bottled water. I managed to fit it in. I looked at Sophia and looked at her feet, then mine. We needed shoes. We'd have to steal some later. I went upstairs into the old couple's room and so did Sophia. She seemed to be glaring at the room itself, but I didn't question it. I opened up a drawer of the one of the end tables and found a wallet. There was seventy five dollars. I took the wallet and emptied everything from it except for the money. I couldn't find anymore money. I looked in the closet and found a coat small enough for Sophia. I gave it to her and she took it. I then found myself a coat. We'd have to find better stuff in the next town.

We both stood in front of the door, separating us from the world. I helped Sophia button up her coat and then put my own on. "Do you think you'll manage without shoes until the next town?" she nodded. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses. "Here, put these on. They'll hide your eyes. People aren't always as nice as me." She nodded and put them on. I opened the door and we left the house. Starting our journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I Really A Monster**

**AN: I only own my OCs and stuff. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cyan's PoV**

It was pretty cold today, but we continued walking. We were on the road to the next town, very few cars passed by. I was holding Sophia's hand and…I hate to admit it…but I was starting to get a little hungry. I stayed quiet though. We would have to wait until the next town to eat. A car rushed past us, making me jump at how fast it was going. I sighed and we continued walking.

It was about 10:00 am by the time we reached the town. We went to the park and I sat on a bench as I watched Sophia play on one of the swings. The park was completely empty, besides the birds. I got up from my bench and went to sit in the swing next to Sophia. I then noticed two girl coming to the park. It was a girl around Sophia's age and then the other girl who looked around my age. I found this a little strange, or maybe just a coincidence. I looked at their shoes. They were both wearing sneakers. They looked really nice too…

The older girl sat at a bench glancing at us and the younger girl went to the monkey bars. I looked at Sophia and she was staring at them also. I glanced at them and then leaned close to Sophia, whispering. "Hey sophia…why don't you go and 'play' with that other girl. Her shoes look pretty nice…right?" she smiled widely and nodded. She then got up and went to the other girl and started talking to her. Somehow…her teeth weren't sharp there. Could she somehow hide them? Weird…

I went and sat next to the older girl on the bench. She glanced at me and I could see a second of fear in her eyes, mostly nervousness. She then smiled and looked at the kids. "Hi, my name's Kayla. That's my little sister Rachel." She looked at me "What's your name?" I put my hand on my mouth. She looked at me with a questioning look but then her eyes widened in realization "Oh! You can't speak?" I shook my head. She then reached into her purse (purse :3) and pulled out a pen and notepad. "Here, you can write what you want to say." I nodded slowly and took the pen and notepad from her. 'My name is Casey, and that's my cousin Susan.' I lied for a reason. Sophia glanced at me (I knew because she turned her head toward me) as if knowing. She continued talking to Rachel. "I really like your name. I don't know anyone who has that name, but I guess that means not many people have your name! You're unique." I could sense that the nervousness behind her voice.

Sophia and Rachel came up to us, smiles on their faces. "Hey, Casey, can we show them the pretty flowers we saw in the woods earlier?" I nodded and looked over to Kayla. She was thinking "Okay…you guys…can show us." She sounded really nervous now. I got up and so did she. I picked up my duffel bag…and she picked up her purse (purse :3)

We all went into the woods and Sophia and Rachel skipped ahead. Soon we couldn't see them anymore. Kayla started panicking. "Rachel! Please come out where I can see you! Mom will be mad if she finds out I lost you!" the only thing we could hear were giggles, that soon stopped. She went on a search for Rachel.

Once we were deep into the woods, I put my hand on Kayla's shoulder. She stopped calling and jumped. She then looked at me with wide eyes. "What!?" I narrowed my eyes at her and set my duffel bag down. I pulled my knife out of my coat pocket. She started panicking, and I walked right past her. "H-huh?" I cut the long thin branch of thorns that was in the path. I picked it up and then threw it aside. I looked at my thumb which had somehow managed to get a thorn stuck in it. I pulled it out and blood rushed to form a little puddle of blood which then spilled over. I looked over to Kayla and she looked at me nervously. I put the knife back into my pocket and walked to my duffel bag, picking it up. I turned to Kayla and she looked at me cautiously. She then continued to call for her little sister.

A few minutes she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, before falling to her knees sobbing. We were far off the path now and in front of us was…what remained of her little sister. I looked at Rachel's body. My eye twitched _'Jeez, what did she do? Eat chunks of her'_ I sighed and put my hand on my face. She probably did. I took my hand from my face and looked at Kayla, annoyed by her. I sighed heavily and smiled. I took my mask off and knelt down behind her, knife in hand. "Hey, what's wrong Kayla?" She froze and slowly turned, with heavy breaths. She looked at me and was about to scream, but I stabbed her throat. She fell back, onto her back and I got on her and started to stab her neck, four more times. I stabbed her chest twice, and then twice again in her abdomen. Then she laid a bloody mess on the ground. I sighed and looked up. The sun was already setting! I looked down at myself and realized I had gotten blood all over my coat.

I took off the girl's shoes and put them on my feet. I looked over to Rachel's body to see her shoes were missing as well. "Sophia?" she stepped out from behind a tree. Her glasses were in her hand and her face had blood on it. She had been eating the other girl. She was wearing the girl's shoes. I smiled "Come here so I can clean you up." She came over and we both sat down. I opened the duffel bag and pulled out some wipes. I started to clean her face off and as I was doing so, I noticed she had gotten no blood on herself at all. Strange.

Once I was done, I took the sunglasses and put them in the bag. I pulled out her purple rabbit and gave it to her. It was getting dark now. We needed to find a house. I was getting so hungry. I heard my stomach growl and felt my cheeks burn. Sophia looked up at me and I smiled "Just a little hungry. Let's go find a house, 'kay?" she looked a little worried, but then smiled and took my hand, pulling me along as we left the silent woods. She was clutching her rabbit tightly in her other hand. It was strange that she didn't like speaking. Sort of like me…I like to speak to her. She just speaks when acting. I smiled faintly and managed to put my mask on as she pulled me along.

We finally made it to the park. It was incredibly dark by now. I stayed close to Sophia. She didn't seem to mind the dark, but it was creeping me out a little.

She pulled me to the street, and started running, still clutching my hand. We ran along the street and she silently went up the stairs of a random, light blue house. I went up the stairs also and opened the door, quietly. Thankfully it wasn't locked. We both went in. I looked at her and she nodded, looking around and then walking off around the floor. I went up the stairs and there were four rooms. I went down the hallway and the first door I opened, seemed to be a couple's room. I easily slit the woman's throat, but the man woke up. He looked at me for a few seconds before reaching into his end table drawer "Holy shit!" he pulled out a knife and got up swiping it at me. It only managed to slice my cheek. I quickly stabbed my knife into his abdomen and he groaned. He dropped his weapon and clutched his wound. I quickly stabbed him in his throat and then his chest. I then stabbed him again in his throat and then into his skull, which managed to crack and let my knife through. He fell to the ground, dead. It was hard getting my knife out, but I managed to. I sighed and left the room. I opened the next room's door. Just a bathroom. I closed it and went to the next room down the hall. It was a little boy's room. Two little boys, actually. I quickly slit their throats and moved on.

The last room, was a teenage girl's room. Her lights were on and I caught her slicing her arm with scissors. I looked at her and she looked at me with red eyes. She'd been crying I froze in my tracks. "What the fuck are you looking at, bitch!?" all sympathy for her went away and I charged at her, she dropped her scissors in fear "I'm sorry! I'm SORRY, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said this over and over, sobbing. I rolled my eyes. I stabbed her in her throat only three times, and then she was dead. I sighed and took my mask off. I took her body and dragged it down the stairs and saw Sophie. "Hey could you help me with the boys' bodies up there? First door on the left." she nodded and giggled "Can I eat them?" I sighed "Sure. Don't get too messy though." She giggled giddily and quickly went up the stairs. My stomach growled again and this made me groan.

Once the bodies were in the basement, (one of the boys' faces were eaten off…) I washed up in the bathroom, took some of the girl's clothes (just a black dress with long sleeves and a ribbon in the middle :I) and then made my way to the kitchen. I sighed and Sophia sat in a chair. She hadn't gotten a drop of blood on herself. Which amazed me. I just had a bowl of honey nut cheerios. She played with her purple rabbit while I ate.

Once I was done, I put the bowl in the sink. I yawned and looked at Sophia "Time to get some shut eye. You tired?" she nodded. We both went upstairs and into the little boy's room, since there were two beds. "Goodnight Sophia." I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep, but before I did, I heard "Goodnight…Cyan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I Really A Monster**

**I own only my OCs. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cyan's PoV**

It was hard to fall asleep. I don't know how long I'd been awake, tossing and turning. I sighed and sat up in bed, quietly. I looked over to Sophia. She was sleeping.

I still couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't human. It was strange. I felt my hand go up to my holes. Was I not human either? No. I was human. I needed to start being careful. Sophia may be immortal…but I'm not. I could easily die.

My hand went over to the cut on my face. My eyes closed. I have to be more careful. I sighed, but then froze when I felt a hand on mine. My eyes snapped open and I stared at Sophia wide eyed. I hadn't even heard her get up! She smiled at me sleepily and I saw her eyes glow. I was about to say something, but everything became black.

Damn it…now what did she do?

_Dream :D_

_I opened my eyes and heard a strange music blasting in my ears. I covered my ears, and didn't feel them. I felt over my head and felt something. Something that hadn't been there before. A girl suddenly appeared in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of her. I would've said it was me, but she had…animal ears on top of her head and her eyes looked like cat eyes…and the green was intense and glowing. I gulped, looking at the ears. I was trying to see what kind of animal ear it was, it looked…I guess like a fox's. I then noticed something flicking around behind her butt. It was a matching tail! I backed up and so did the girl. My eyes widened more and so did her. "This is the strangest dream I've ever had…" her form then changed. The eyes were the same, but now there was no fox ears or tail….but a dog's. The tail wagged back and forth. "What the heck!?" the form changed…one last time. Cat ears….with orange and black on the tips….same for the cat tail. I just smiled and raised an eyebrow now. "This dream…really is strange." The girl said what I said. I smiled widely. I might as well have some fun in my dream. I twirled and my outfit changed. (This is getting weird…) My eyes widened when I saw what I was wearing. I blushed. "I didn't want to wear a school uniform!" my outfit changed into jean shorts and a lime green tank top. I laughed and tried to see if I could control my tail. No. _

_My ears twitched as the song changed. Still another song I had never heard. My other self disappeared and I was now in the woods. I looked around confused and then a rainbow kitty shot out of a tree. I squealed and quickly jumped out of the way. It stopped midair and turned its head to look at me….slowly. (creepy!) I froze. It then started flying toward me and I screamed and ran away from it. It chased me deeper into the woods. Despite how funny this sounds, it was very scary!_

_I ran into someone and fell onto my butt. I looked up and immediately my holes felt sore. What the heck?_

_It was someone wearing a white hoody, their hood was pulled up with their back to me. I felt my ears press against my head and They started to turn around. I looked behind me to see the kitty had disappeared. The woods grew darker and suddenly all the leaves were gone from the branches. The person had a knife in their hand "Go…To…" they fully turned around and I couldn't see their face because it was so dark. I stared wide eyed. They froze mid sentence and I shakily got up. Then they disappeared into black sparkly dust. I looked confused and then The ground started sinking. I looked down only to see I was sinking in a black, gooey substance. H-help!" a kitty shot out of a tree….but it was grey. It's eyes were missing and it looked dead. There was a hole in its side and you could see its insides. The same black gooey substance leaked from its eye sockets and mouth, which was wide open. It didn't meow, but it made a gargling sound. Everything turned into black sparkle dust, and the black gooey substance turned into sand. I was swallowed by it and couldn't breathe. I fell out of it and fell through a dark sky. I fell into a boat which was on fire. I screamed my tail and body caught on fire. Something then threw me into the water. But…_

_I can't swim._

_I began sinking and realized that my hands and feet were tied by rope. I tried to scream, only for water to enter my lungs. I continued sinking and once I hit the bottom, everything was black._

_It was silent for about ten seconds before 'Pop Goes The Weasel' started playing. I started thinking. Trying to find out what was happening. The music stopped and I was thrown out of whatever I was in. Sort of like Jack in the box._

_I fell through branches and fell onto grass. I got up and realized I was in the woods again…I looked at one of the trees and realized it had a note on it. I was about to grab it and read it, but I felt something behind me. I quickly turned around to meet a white (like paper white) faceless man with tentacles coming out of his back. I fell back and felt my self falling again. I was in the sky again!?Oh, wait. Not anymore. I stopped falling and everything was black. I started running, trying to get somewhere and stopped when I saw a teddy bear on the ground. I tilted my head. Then a girl appeared behind it. She had brown hair and green eyes and had blood coming from her head. She was a mess. She smiled at me, green eyes glowing. "Play with me?" she then disappeared and I continued falling. _

_I landed in the middle of a fire…apparently. I looked around and saw someone. I started running and stopped when I saw boy, he kept twitching, and I don't know why. I approached him but he yelled and swung and axe in my direction. I screamed and closed my eyes. When I opened them…it was dark again. I squinted in the darkness and saw a glowing red dot. I ran toward it and relized it was a gem. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized it was part of a Tails doll from sonic. I'd never played any Sonic games, but my brother did. It had blood on it and it seemed to be staring at me. There was a sign next to it saying 'Can you feel the sunshine?' I knelt down and saw a furry cat tail from behind me, I almost freaked out, but then remembered that it was mine. I looked at the doll And it suddenly stood and walked to me. It stopped in front of me. "Can you feel the sunshine?" it then morphed into Sonic…but his blue fur, had blood in it. His eyes…he didn't have any. Only two red glowing dots and blood was leaking from his sockets. He started laughing and stopped when he saw me. He jumped at me and I squeaked. I froze and looked me in the eyes "Hello! Wanna play with me?" I blinked and he was gone. I got up and looked around. I was so confused. I squeaked when something dropped from the sky in front of me. I looked up to see nothing. I then looked down to see a…I think…kidney with a bite in it. I backed up and started running in the opposite direction I noticed a tray of cupcakes as I ran, but I ignored it. I also ran past a picture, but stopped and went back to look at it. I squeaked when I saw a scary looking….i think dog and a hand. I continued running._

_I noticed something up ahead, but something grabbed my arm. I looked back and my eyes widened at what I saw. Two Unowns from Pokémon serving as…a Pokémon character's arms. The Pokémon character being Gold…I think. I only know because my brother showed me a picture of all the Pokémon characters (that was a long day.) What scared me was that, his own arms were just missing and his skin was paper white. There was no color to him beside his red eyes and the blood streaming down from them, as if they were tears. I struggled to get free and stopped when I couldn't. He looked at my face, as if examining it. I looked at him "Please let me go! I don't know if your name's Gold, if it isn't, then sorry, but I have to go!" his eyes widened and he disappeared. Into black sparkle dust (black sparkle dust. :3)I continued running, past two boys, one wearing a mask with black eyes and black lips, in a surprised expression. The other wearing an orange hoodie and a black fabric mask on, with two red eyes and a big red frown painted on. They both started chasing me and I looked back at them "Stop!" they disappeared into black sparkle dust. I got closer to the object that I had seen before and found out, it was the white hoodied person from the start of this nightmare. A lady then stepped in front of me. I blinked. She had come from no where. She had black hair and black eyes and she was wearing black lipstick. She looked older than me…maybe in her twenties. She was really pretty…_

_She put her hand on my cheek and she looked me in the eyes…I think…and she sighed. She glanced to the white hoodie and then back to me. "Don't go to sleep, you won't wake up." And then she was gone (black sparkle dust.)I stayed where I was. Standing still and watching the person. I took in a deep breath. I ran quickly to them. I put my hand out, reaching out to them, but then, I lost all feeling and collapsed onto the floor. The person turned around and turned me over. I saw their face…finally. It was a boy. His skin was paper white…his eyelids were burnt off…and there was a cut smile in his face. He knelt down and took my mask off._

_Wait…my mask?_

_I wasn't wearing that before!_

_Even though there was a cut smile into his face, he seemed shocked and was frowning. I tried to moved, to do something…even blink! But I couldn't. I felt something wet drip on my face, and I couldn't even see what it was. Wait…he was crying. Why the heck was he crying!? He disappeared into black sparkle dust and_

I sat up in bed with wide eyes. I looked around and realized I was awake. I was shaking. I raised my hands up to my face and started to cry. Then I felt something furry next to my leg. I froze and started breathing heavily. I ripped off the covers and saw a furry cat tail.

MY furry cat tail.

I felt my head and felt the cat ears and I screamed…really loud.


End file.
